Yancuic Tenochtitlan
Yancuic Tenochtitlan, formally known as the Kingdom of Yancuic Tenochtitlan, is a land-locked nation located in South America between Brazil, Venezuela and Colombia. A nation with a total area of roughly 2,900 square kilometers, Yancuic Tenochtitlan has a population of just over two million, roughly 50% of it having at least some Aztec ancestry, while the rest are connected to various other South and Central American ethnic group. Surrounded by mountains and fiercely isolationist, Yancuic Tenochtitlan is one of the last surviving true monarchies. History During the fall of the Aztec civilization a significant portion of its population migrated. A large group, tens of thousands, managed to slowly move south. Ultimately settling in South America, the remnants suffered at the hands of imperialist colonizers for centuries. Finally, during the rise and fall of Gran Colombia, the Aztecs took the opportunity to seize what would become Yancuic Tenochtitlan. The territory, mountainous and near the Rio Negro, was quickly developed, and some Aztec traditions were carried through. Establishing a new royal lineage with an aristocracy, in part due to seeing the democratic promises of Gran Colombia to be false, the nation started out fairly isolationist. It wasn't until the turn of the century that people from Brazil, Venezuela and Colombia even knew that Yancuic Tenochtitlan existed. By then the nation had successfully created several mines with which they could offer trading opportunities as well as craft modern weaponry to defend themselves. Aside from some border skirmishes, Yancuic Tenochtitlan's history after its foundation has seen no wars. Economy Yancuic Tenochtitlan relies heavily on geothermal energy, having adopted to the practice early upon discovery of viable spots. The nation's most precious resource is emeralds, with copper, iron, and zinc also plentiful. Colombia frequently purchases Yancuic Tenochtitlan's emeralds and then sells them as their own, but at a higher rate. Given the limited space the nation has it has vast mines and tunnel systems, with many border garrisons stationed inside elaborate caves. The cave system also allows for advanced subway systems, and there are even underwater canals that lead to the Rio Negro. Due nearly all non-developed land being forest, there is no airstrip, though many buildings boast helicopter pads. People The upper and middle class of Yancuic Tenochtitlan is almost exclusively Aztec in origin, many able to trace their roots back to the fall of the Aztec Empire. Since the upper classes consider Aztec blood to be a sign of nobility it is rare to see any who cannot make such a claim to be elevated. The lower class are primarily immigrants or, in many cases, people kidnapped to work as slaves. As slavery is considered legal in Yancuic Tenochtitlan, many of the upper classes, especially outside of The Capital, happily kidnap people from outside the border regions to serve in lower positions. Due to Yancuic Tenochtitlan's secretive nature this practice is not widely known, if known at all, beyond its borders. Politically Yancuic Tenochtitlan is a pure monarchy, though it eschews the first born male being the heir in favor of the eldest child being the heir. As a result Yancuic Tenochtitlan has had ruling Kings and Queens, and the royal family member in charge can also grant executive powers to their spouse. Below the royals are the lords, who either serve in the Capital as governors of city works or live in the border regions, handling the garrisons or trade. Law Enforcement and Defense Yancuic Tenochtitlan primarily uses state police, who operate under the authority of the royal family throughout the nation. Lords may have their own private police forces as well, though they are there to keep the piece. The Nahualli are Yancuic Tenochtitlan's special forces, military trained commandos who handle border operations and any international duties. Trade convoys are often guarded by Nahualli, who themselves are frequently undercover, and some Nahualli even serve as 'international recon' by being essentially spies for Yancuic Tenochtitlan. It is tradition for members of the royal family to serve in the Nahualli, though they always operate under experienced commanders. Locations The Capital is the name for Yancuic Tenochtitlan's only true city, the other towns being more small villages of fiefdoms dedicated to the lords of the nation. The Capital itself boasts a massive step pyramid, which serves as the Capitol. The royal family also live in the Capital in a massive palace, and nearby are several temples dedicated to Aztec gods still worshipped in Yancuic Tenochtitlan. Significant Residents Laura Ceron 2.jpg|Coszcatl Xicale Queen|link=Coszcatl Xicale Camila Mendes 2.jpg|Eleuia Xicale Princess|link=Eleuia Xicale Venus Terzo 2.png|Eztli Tlalolin Nahualli|link=Eztli Tlalolin Category:Locations Category:Nations